At her limits
by ProdigyUchiha
Summary: Sequel to Aphrodisiac. After the passionate night of sex, Sasuke begins to avoid Sakura. She's hurt yet confused as to why. Did he only want the sex?


Sequel to **Aphrodisiac **(which can be found here: .net/s/6167306/1/Aphrodisiac_At_his_limits) but you don't have to read that before this one... unless you want to read about the SasuSaku sex that took place prior to the following events ;D

This is going to be a 2-part sequel. The second chapter is going to be very graphic, so yeah. Just thought I'd warn you guys in advance even if I haven't posted the second part yet kukukuku! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but the plot._

* * *

><p><strong>.XxXxXxX.<strong>

Sasuke has been ignoring her. It's been weeks and he simply refused to acknowledge her presence. Ever since that unexpected night of passion they both shared together, he didn't say a word to her. They had woken up the morning after (by Naruto screaming at the sight of his teammates' naked bodies under the sheets, of course) without a single word escaping Sasuke's lips. She literally felt the cold aura oozing out of him making her shiver. At first, she concluded that it had been due to the fact that they were caught red-handed by Kakashi and Naruto. Surely, he simply decided to ignore the situation and pretend it never happened because bringing it up or giving Sakura any attention would just remind Naruto about it. And then the nagging would being. So it was best to keep quiet and ignore the situation.

But as three tiring weeks passed, she learned that it wasn't the case. The two of them, along with the rest of the team, had been on a long mission and none of them spoke of that day. Sakura and Sasuke have had numerous moments when they were alone during the mission but Sasuke didn't utter a single word to her. Any attempts from Sakura's side to make conversation were quickly disregarded by turning his complete and full attention to whoever else that was around. He would chose to direct his words, suggestions or questions to Kakashi or Naruto, leaving her completely feeling singled out. She wouldn't try to make conversation with him when they alone either. He was too cold towards her all of a sudden. It frightened yet confused her. And, as always, he would walk ahead while she followed closely behind, going around fulfilling the mission they were assigned to. Likewise, the days went by and the mission was completed. The whole team was tired and frustrated. Well, the latter probably only applies to her.

It was late at night, they had just gotten back from the mission and were staying at a random hotel for the night. They were to make their way back to Konoha in the morning. For now, they were to clean up and rest their bodies. Kakashi had dismissed himself as soon as they arrived at the hotel and Naruto whined about how hungry he was before running in search of ramen for his growling tummy. Yet again, they were alone together. A heavy awkward silence filled the air and neither looked at each other. Seconds later, they were walking down the corridor making their way to their respective rooms which were all aligned besides one another.

She looked up and stared at the figure walking infront of her... Beautiful raven locks... She had always wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked and she found her answer that night when she ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her. Strong broad shoulders... the same shoulders she gripped for dear life when he thrusted into her repeatedly. Simply tall, lean and masculine like he always has been. The same masculinity he displayed when he towered over, dominated her and refused to lose.

She blushed at the unexpected flashbacks and brushed them aside. If she had known that her relationship with him would be drastically affected by that one night, she would have definitely stopped him. But she was weak towards him. She loved him, after all. She has been in love with this guy every since she was just barely a woman. This was all her fault.

'_Was that really all he wanted from her? Just to have his way with her, fuck her and be done with it? Because it sure looked like it right now. Was he expecting her to be quiet about the fact that he's been ignoring her?'_

Sakura hated it. She was not the type of girl who would easily be taken advantage of and, the more he ignored her, the more she blamed herself for giving in to his advances. He had never been this cold before. Sure the team had to deal with his usual attitude but he'd always make eye contact and/or speak when necessary. Heck, he'd even greet her when they met and, at least, waved when they separated at the end of the day. She missed that. She missed him. She missed simply being his friend...

A few moments later, she was brought back to her sense when her face and body slammed into his back. She quickly stepped away, wincing and holding her nose in pain as she looked up at Sasuke's figure. He stopped to open the door to his room and she didn't even notice she had followed him all the way to his door step.

'_What was she doing here? Her room was the one beside this one.'_

He paused momentarily after she crashed into him but didn't turn around to look at her. Instead, he simply proceeded to grab the handle, pull the large doors open and enter his room. Before he could shut the door, Sakura shuffled around and was gone in a second. She didn't want to linger and have the door slammed in her face. It was enough that he'd been ignoring her for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>.XxXxXxX.<strong>

The towel dropped to the floor and she stepped into the shower. She wet her hair and reached for the shampoo, squeezing it and massaging her scalp with it. No eye contact, no greetings, nothing from him. It was like she was literally invisible. She shut her eyes and sighed. This was all so tiring to think about and she really wished she was home. Maybe she'd feel better in the morning. It was late and certainly nothing was going to be resolved tonight. She finished up showering, dried her hair and put on a pair of booty shorts and a large oversized t-shirt that stopped a few inches below her butt. She yawned and jumped onto the bed, ready to let sleep take her somewhere peaceful.

'_Hey now, don't go to sleep! This could be your last chance in a long time! You KNOW that as soon as you reach Konoha, he's going to disappear again until the next time you have a mission complete. Get your ass up and go talk it out with him!,' _her inner voice finally spoke.

'_Why should I even bother? He doesn't even want to talk to me...,' she stated to herself_

'_You're really stupid, aren't you? Sex was what he clearly wanted. And sex was precisely what he got. But now he's mad. Why is he mad? Did he not get what he wanted? Honestly, he is no position to be mad. If anyone, it's you who should be mad because he practically took advantage of you. Are you stupid enough to let him blame you for something that was his doing in the first place?' _said inner Sakura.

'_...'_

'_You don't want him cutting you off until he needs you again, do you? Because I will definitely not consent to that.'_

'_...'_

'_Why are you afraid?'_

'_...'_

'_He has taken everything. What have you got left to lose now?'_

And with that. She made up her mind. She pushed herself off the bed and, as if fooling herself with courage that didn't exist, she made her way to her door.

'_That's right. He took my heart a long time ago and now he took my body too. I have nothing left to lose. I'm going to talk to him!'_

* * *

><p><strong>.XxXxXxX.<strong>

*Knock knock knock*

Seconds after he stepped out of the shower he heard a knock on the door. It was probably Naruto who had come to waste his time with useless ramen stories. He was just going to ignore it and pretend he was asleep. He was dripping wet so reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

*Knock knock knock*

He was still ignoring it. Naruto will go away eventually. He walked around the room gathering his clothes when the knocked sounded yet again.

*Knock knock knock*

'_He doesn't give up, does he?'_ Sasuke walked towards the dresser and pulled out another towel using it to dry his hair.

*Knock knock knock*

_Oh for fuck's sake... _

*Knock knock knock*

The gaps between each individual knock becoming smaller.

*Knock knock knock*

_That's it! _He stopped drying his hair and shoved the towel aside violently. He was going to murder Naruto! Still wearing the towel around his waist, he jogged towards the door and yanked the door open.

*Knock kno-*

He froze.

The damn annoying woman who he'd been successful avoiding all this time was standing infront of him looking like a helpless and lost puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>.XxXxXxX.<strong>

The moment she saw his expression, she regretted ever going to there. He looked beyond irritated. Like he obviously didn't want to see her yet here she was, in his presence, forcing his eyes to look at her. Was he mad that she'd come to see him? Was he fast asleep and her knocking had woken him up? Her eyes tried to look away from his angry stare when she caught the sight of his body.

Either he normally sleeps naked or he wasn't previously asleep because he was as good as naked... with nothing but a poor excuse of a towel wrapped around his waist to cover his private parts. His perfectly toned and chiseled body exposed for her eyes to take in. And if she could even see clearly at this point, she noticed that his body was slightly glazed and wet... her eyes accidently travelled to a particular spot on his body and, immediately, images of his well-endowed manhood flashed in her head. Her face took on a deep crimson color and she bit her lip.

"_What do you want?"_ his spoke his first words to her in three weeks pulling her out of her dirty thoughts.

She looked around nervously, searching for something to set her eyes on other than the man in front of her.

He, on the other hand, eyed her intently. She was wearing a large t-shirt. Her silky and slender legs were bare. Those soft soft legs that wrapped around his waist the night he took her. See now? This is exactly why he'd been avoiding her. Just the sight of her induces inappropriate thoughts, craving, desires, driving him over the edge like a mad man. It's best to just ignore her and pretend she's not there. That way he wouldn't have to look into those emerald orbs, he wouldn't hear her sweet voice saying his name and he wouldn't have to watch her lush delicious lips move to form words that he tried so hard to pay attention to. Heck, he hoped and wished she didn't answer the question he just asked her. He hadn't taken a good look at her ever since that night. And he had been avoiding her purely because he knew he can't control himself around her. It was simply impossible. He didn't know when or how it all started but everytime she's there, he wanted to jump her bones. It didn't matter if anyone else was around, he wanted her and he'd do everything to have to. And now, she had just walked straight into the whole mess again.

'_Don't speak, don't look my way. Just don't be here at all. You turn me into an animal. It's dangerous for you,' _he thought, as he grew conscious of the towel around his waist with his growing member.

"_Go to bed," _he commanded. Not willing to wait for her response, he made a move to shut the door when her voice was finally heard.

"_N-No..."_

He froze once more. _'Fucking damn it! Just shut the door and she'll go away! Is it so hard?'_

It had been a while since she heard his voice and having heard it right now sent jolts of energy up her body. She wasn't ready to leave yet. Not until she was done saying what she wanted.

She waited silently for him to react or pull the door open further and invite her in but he simply stared at her unmoving.

"_There is something we need to discuss. Something we should have discussed a while ago...," _she spoke these words without making constant eye contact. Her eyes would stare at the ground, then look up at him and then stare at the ground again repeatedly.

"_It can wait," _he finally moved to close the door when she stopped him. She was now only a few inches away from him, holding the door and staring directly into his eyes. She was determined to get him to hear her. With a blank expression, he stared back at her. His body was reacting discreetly and unwanted desires were arising. Without another word, he let go of the door and walked into his room, signalling Sakura to enter with his back facing her. She only took a few steps forward and stopped, leaving the door still open.

"_What's happening, Sasuke-kun?" _she questioned pleadingly, referring to his behavior lately. _"Did I... do something wrong?"_

He didn't answer nor did he turn around to face her.

"_..."_

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_..."_

Moments of silence passed and she spoke again. The pain was evident in her voice.

"_Are you not going to answer? …Just pretend that I'm not even here? You didn't seem to have a problem with my presence that night when you-"_

"_If that night was a problem then why not fight me off?" _he finally spoke, snapping at her and cutting her off half way.

"_I did fight y-" _she attempted to add defensively until he cut her off again.

"_Moaning out breathless '__**no**__'s isn't really fighting someone off." _he stated, this time facing her with a smirk on his face.

Eyes wide and with a blush on her face, she lowered her gaze to the ground feeling embarrassed. He was right. She bit her lower lip and clenched her shirt, _"Why are you ignoring me?" _she finally bluntly asked, not wanting to beat around the bush anymore.

The smirk on his face vanished. He turned his face away, contemplating on what to tell and how to tell it her.

_You make me horny! Everytime and everyday. Your voice, face, body, gestures, everything! When I see you, I can't think of nothing else but throwing you on the bed and having my way with you. Over and over again. Once. Twice. Thrice. And so on!_

Fuck, no. He can't say it like that. That night tortured him with guilt because he felt he had seduced and forced her into submission. It wasn't going to happen again. Never. Sakura is his precious teammate and long-time friend. He was hoping he'd avoid her just enough to distract his own mind to be able to have decent contact with her in the near future without sex clouding his mind... maybe... possibly... he didn't even know anymore.

He was struggling to give her a response and she could see it. _"Sasuke... kun..." _She gazed at him curiously while making her way towards him.

_Oh hell, she was coming closer? Does this woman not understand the attraction I feel for her? Any closer and she'll be asking for it!_

She kept moving, kept approaching. She completely seemed to have forgotten the fact that he was in a towel when she caught up very close, looking up at him with concern in her eyes.

"_Are you alright?" _Her right hand reached out to stroke his face and turn it towards her but he lightly pushed it away.

"_Go back to you room, Sakura... I'll just take advantage of you again." _he warned although clearly disappointed with himself.

Suddenly, it all made sense to her. She was a smart girl and his hints were enough to provide explanation. She has known Sasuke for the longest time. She, Naruto and Kakashi are the only ones who know him more than anyone else in the village. And, knowing him, she understood what he was going through. Here she was totally blaming herself for giving in to temptation while Sasuke was practically berating and punishing himself for tempting her in the first place.

"_That was unnecessary... what I did." _he spoke, referring to the passionate night they had shared. Uchiha Sasuke found it difficult to apologize. He was still working on mastering apologies. So, this statement of his is as close to an apology as it will get for now. She knew this.

"_Sasuke-kun, don't be under the impression that you forced me against my will..." _she spoke out truthfully. A small smile planted on her sweet face.

He turned to look at her, still unaware of what she was trying to say.

"_I told you before but... I feel things for you that I've never felt for another man. I've been in various relationships while you were gone... just to fill the void and destroy the feelings I had... have... for you. So, don't expect me to fight you off when and if you make any kind of move on me. I'm... completely helpess when it comes to you..." _blushing at that last part, she bit her lip and looked away.

"_So you were right about me not fighting you off... but, I regret nothing," _she whispered.

Sasuke just stared for what felt like hours until he felt her palms on his chest, pushing him hard onto the couch behind him. He dropped onto it and, in an instant, she was on his lap straddling him.

Almost immediately, he was aware of his lack of clothing.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


End file.
